Dragon Ball Z in High School: Sophomore Saga
by DragonBall787
Summary: AU/OOC Fic! Back and better then ever in their second year of high school, the Z Warriors face new challenges this year! Vegeta struggles with the thought of proposing to Bulma after the news of his upcoming marriage in two years, Goku tries to find the identity of new kid "Black Goku", and Mrs. Blutzinger is targeting Krillin! BxV, GxCC, Kx18, etc.
1. Rise of the Sophomores

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 1 (Prologue): Rise of the Sophomores!

August 12th. It was finally the day: Registration Day. At West City High School, on a beautiful, hot, and humid day, students ranging from Freshman to Senior lazily arrived at the high school, with their only purpose of seeing their friends.

"Jeez Vegeta, why are you shoving everyone?" Bulma yawned tiredly, waiting in the registration line with her flame haired boyfriend. They were inside the building, but the line was so long, that it stretched into the outside premises.

"Because...these disgusting humans think they can cut in front of me! Who do they think they are?!" Vegeta growled, stretching out his collar of his brand new black gakuran uniform.

"Vegeta, stop that!" Bulma slapped Vegeta's hands away from his outfit, "I spent good money for that uniform!"

"Well it's stupid! Why did the f*cking school board of education approve of uniforms?!" Vegeta hissed, unbuttoning a few buttons from the top of his uniform.

Bulma sighed and rebuttoned the loose ones from his uniform, "It isn't that bad, Vegeta..." She ended up wearing a simple collared long sleeved white shirt, along with a pink shirt.

"Hmph..." Vegeta simply crossed hus arms and pouted, the line barely moving until he heard more familiar voices.

"VEGETA! BULMA!" Goku Instant Transmissioned in front of them, along with Chi-Chi, Krillin, 18, and Piccolo.

"Not so loud!" Piccolo growled, rubbing his sensitive ears. He was also wearing a black gakuran uniform.

"Oh, I see you guys also heard of the new uniform rule," Chi-Chi smiled, admiring her own white collared shirt and black skirt, "I really think it'll bring a positive influence within the school!"

"I hate it," Krillin muttered, fiddling with his own navy blue gakuran, "It's pretty itchy,"

"Kakarot...can you tell me why the f*ck your uniform is orange?" Vegeta demanded, "The dress code only allows black, gray, or navy blue!"

"The idiot didn't wanna leave his orange gi behind, so we ended up dying all his uniforms orange too..." 18 explained, wearing her white collared shirt with a blue skirt.

"Well...as long as he doesn't get in trouble for it..." Bulma shrugged. The line began moving up more, and eventually she was the first one in the group to begin telling the lady on the desk her information to register.

"Um excuse me," A small voice tapped Vegeta's shoulder, and he turned around to see a small boy with a Saiyan-esque hair style, "I think you cut in front of me..."

"..." Vegeta simply lifted his hand, and it sent a gust of wind, blowing the boy out of the doors of the school, to the back of the line.

"That wasn't very nice, Vegeta..." Goku frowned, scratching the back of his head.

"I hate freshman! Trying to rule the school and sh*t!" Vegeta hissed, turning back to the front of the line and crossing his arms.

"Finished!" Bulma smiled, receiving her schedule and agenda, "I hope I got AP classes, I signed up for them last year!"

"Sophomores don't get AP classes!" Cell smirked, walking up to the group, "But I certainly did!"

Bulma glared at Cell's smug face, and revealed her schedule, containing AP classes too, "Well, it seems like we're on the same boat!"

"Impossible! How did you convince Buttstinger to change your classes?! I had to threaten her at blastpoint!" Cell hissed.

"I just payed her 20 Zeni, and she accepted the money like a wild animal...she certainly is freaking broke..." Bulma shrugged.

"That b*tch!" Cell hissed, "I'll make her life a living Hell!"

"And how are you gonna do that?" Piccolo questioned, next in line to register.

"With me!" Frieza entered the scene, carrying a huge book, showing it off to everyone.

"...What's that?" Krillin asked, checking his phone for the time.

"It's our collection of pranks that we written down and did throughout our school years!" Cell marveled, "Ranging from the classic Kindergarten Mr. Blutzinger tripping techniques to the modern 8th Grade Mr. Blutzinger being tied into a car and driving into the school!"

"...Wow," Bulma said, "An entire book dedicated to torturing one human,"

"Awesome, right?!" Frieza grinned, nearly salivating over the book, "This is the year of pranking Buttstinger!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" A stern voice yelled, making everyone jump.

King Vegeta stomped down the hall, and marched right up to Frieza and Cell, "What is that book for?!"

"Umm...pranking Blutzinger..." Cell muttered, avoiding King Vegeta's glare.

"...Can I be in it?! Pretty pleaaase!" King Vegeta begged, dropping down to his knees, "I always wanted to see that b*tch suffer!"

"Umm...sure," Frieza and Cell exchanged confused looks before going along with it.

"Dad! Daaad!" Tarble and Celeria ran up to their father, who didn't look too happy about the interruption.

"What do you brats want?! Can't you see we're planning to hurt someone?!" King Vegeta emphasized.

"...Wow Dad...Anyway, Bardock told is to tell you that you're late for your own meeting in the teacher's lounge," Tarble informed.

"WHAT?!" King Vegeta roared, causing everyone to stop and turn towards him like he was insane.

"We'll talk about this later!" King Vegeta promised to Cell and Frieza before leaving the hall and rushed up the stairs.

"...You're dad is weird," Cell commented towards Vegeta.

"I know that, and he's a horrible principal..." Vegeta added, shaking his head in shame.

"I finally finished!" Goku smiled, the last one to get registered, "Now we can compare our schedules!"

Everyone gathered around and checked out each other's schedules:

1st Hour: English (Mr. King Kai)

2nd Hour: History (Mr. Bardock)

3rd Hour: P.E (Master Roshi)

4th Hour: Chemistry (Dr. Gero)

5th Hour: Algebra 2/Trig (Mr. King Piccolo)

6th Hour: Lunch

7th Hour: Band (Mr. King Cold)

8th Hour: Study Hall (Mrs. Blutzinger- Everyone Else) AP Anatomy (Dr. Briefs- Cell and Bulma only)

"Why the f*ck is Mrs. Blutzinger in our study hall?!" Vegeta yelled, stomping his foot.

"I dunno...isn't she the assistant principal?" Goku pondered.

"Yeah...this is strange..." Krillin scratched his bald head, "But as long as we got each other, things should be fine!"

Everyone paused and turned to look at Krillin, who's face started to burn slightly.

"...That was freaking corny," Piccolo spat in disgust, walking away.

"Sorry!" Krillin called out, but Piccolo simply ignored him and continued on his way.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the bathroom, be right back," Bulma announced, walking off.

"We're going with you!" Chi-Chi followed, along with 18 and Celeria, leaving Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Tarble alone.

"...Why do girls always go to the bathroom in groups?" Krillin questioned.

"...I dunno," Goku shrugged.

Tarble turned towards his big brother and smirked knowingly at him, making Vegeta uncomfortable, "...What?!"

"Sooo...when are you gonna propose?" Tarble questioned, his smirk turning into a smile, causing Krillin to choke and Goku to freeze in shock.

"Tarble-!" Vegeta snapped, turning red, before Goku and Krillin bombarded him with questions.

"You're proposing to Bulma?!" Goku questioned incredulously, "Gosh Vegeta!"

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in ya- Wait a minute! You're not allowed to get legally married until your 18!" Krillin realized.

"Hmph, I know that, Baldy...but I have to propose to Bulma before Senior year, so I don't plan on doing it anytime soon..." Vegeta growled, crossing his arms.

"But like, you should make the first move now!" Goku insisted, "Like give her something!"

"I already gave her something for her birthday, you dolt," Vegeta scoffed.

"I got the perfect idea: give her your second button!" Tarble jumped in.

"...What?" Vegeta gave Tarble a strange look.

"It's one of the most romantic things you can do in school! Give her your second button!" Krillin insisted.

"...Second button...?" Vegeta blinked, not getting it at all.

Tarble sighed and grabbed Vegeta's second button to his gakuran, and ripping it off.

"Hey-!"

"Give Bulma this button!" Tarble handed Vegeta the button, and added, "Trust me, she'll love it!"

"Fine, whatever!" Vegeta growled, palming the button in his hand. Just at that moment, all the girls came back from the bathroom, talking and laughing.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Goku asked, causing all the girls to become completely silent.

"...Let's go, Goku," Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's ear, and pulled him along as she walked away, causing everyone to wince at his yelps.

"Krillin," 18 nodded towards him and started walking off, and like a love sick puppy, Krillin immediately followed, the both talking about their plans for the afternoon.

"See ya, Vegeta," Tarble waved, walking off with Celeria, searching for Turles and Gure.

Bulma turned towards Vegeta and smiled, "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Let's go over my house, my mother should have lunch ready by now," Vegeta said. And so, the both walked out of high school, and went on their way.

"KAKAROOOOT!" Brolly screamed as he rammed his head into the side of the school building, yet both of them ignored his tantrum and continued on.

While Bulma was walking, she noticed something hard in her hand. She opened it to reveal Vegeta's button, and as she looked towards him, she noticed he was avoiding her gaze with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Bulma pocketed the button, and then suddenly grabbed Vegeta's arm with a smile, "Pick up the pace, I'm getting hungry! No, carry me! I'm getting tired!"

"...Tch." Vegeta reluctantly picked up Bulma (princess style), and started flying home, listening to her excitedly chat about her classes.

'Spoiled brat...' He thought to himself.

* * *

"Aw maan..." Beat solemnly moved up with the line, moping about his bad encounter with Vegeta.

"Hey, why didn't you sign up yet?" Note, his girlfriend, walked up to him, complete with her schedule and agenda.

"Well...I kinda irritated a Sophomore..." Beat nervously chuckled, causing Note to shake her head.

"Well, it can't be helped..." She shrugged, getting into line beside him, "I might as well stay in line with you until you're done registering,"

"Wow, thanks!" Beat smiled, then noticed more groaning behind him. Both turned to see Erito, Basaku, Forte, Viola, Kagyu, and Froze groaning in pain behind them.

"I hate Sophomores..." All of them groaned at once.

Next Time: First Day of 10th Grade

A/N: Sorry I'm a day late! The first week of school was really crazy for me! But, welcome to Sophomore Saga! I have lots of plans for this fic (*Hint- More Dragon Ball Super Characters*-Hint*), but this is where I start to tone down the action a bit and focus more on the main characters, Bulma and Vegeta. I'm not gonna have this fic entirely focused on them, but this is more of a build up towards Junior and Senior Saga. This won't be as long as 8th Grade or Freshman Saga (Way to busy nowadays) but I promise you I won't disappoint! Thanks for reading this chapter and make sure that you favorite, follow, and review! And look out for updates of Dragon Ball Heroes, Preschool, and Kindergarten 2!


	2. Update

A/N: Hey guys, it's DragonBall787, and I'm here to tell you why I haven't updated jack in 3 months. I'm not dead, nor I am quitting fan fiction. Last month, my grandmother died of brain cancer after fighting it since June this year. Lately, I've been busy with missed schoolwork, and I haven't been myself lately. It's the first death I've experienced from someone so close to me, and it's been hard to get back into writing. Instead, I've been writing an autobiography to cope with my feelings. But, since it's not fair to you guys, I promise you this: On my 16th birthday this month, the 29th, I will update Sophomore Saga for real. I just need a bit more time to adjust to my life...Thanks for reviewing and showing your concern, and I'll see you guys in a few weeks

\- DragonBall787


	3. First Day of 10th Grade

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 2: First Day of 10th Grade

It was finally the first day of school, and everyone at West City High School rushed to their classes, kist as the first bell rung.

\- English -

"Man, I'm sick of this school year already!" Frieza yelled, storming into the classroom..

Cell sat in the front row with a questioning look on his face, "And why is that?"

"These stupid freshman keep getting lost!" Frieza huffed, "It's extremely annoying,"

"Deal with it then," Piccolo muttered, walking in class next, "Multiple freshman started screaming like fools the moment I entered the building,"

At that moment, Krillin walked in, sulking with 18 walking beside him.

"What's up with you?" Tien questioned.

"Nothing, a teacher just thought he was a freshman," 18 answered.

"...BWAHAHAHAHAHAA!" The whole class laughed.

"It was sooo humiliating," Krillin sighed.

"It'll be okay, Krillin," Goku walked up to him, and slapped him on the back.

"EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY!" Vegeta screamed, kicking the classroom door open, and stormed inside, with Bulma over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"Vegeta, get over it!" Bulma struggled in his grip, but was suddenly let down into her seat. She turned to her right to see Vegeta sit down beside her, sulking, "Quit acting like a big baby,"

"What's up with you?" Tarble asked.

"These freshman are tryna hit on my woman!" Vegeta growled, looking away.

"Are you really that insecure about our relationship?!" Bulma asked.

"..." Vegeta simple looked away and pouted. Ever since his father told him he had to propose before the end of Junior year, he's gotten more tense and anxious lately.

King Kai cleared his throat, "Hi losers, as you know, I'm King Kai, and I'm gonna be your English teacher for the year-"

Suddenly, the door busted open, revealing Erito, with Viola clinging onto his arm.

"Uhh...is this Mr. Sora's class?" Erito gulped, nervously looking at all the older kids.

"No, this is King Kai's class! Go away, freshman!" Raditz yelled.

"Yeah, go away!" Nappa agreed.

"Hey now, be nice!" King Kai snapped, then turned to Erito, "Mr. Sora is in class 108,"

"Thanks!" Erito smiled, making sure to close the door on the way out.

"...Anyway, just make sure you be good because I don't give a sh*t about your grades," King Kai yawned, then got on his computer, "You guys can talk while Bubbles watches you,"

"Ooh ooh!" Bubbles the monkey jumped a few times, before laying down, eating his banana. The Sophomores easily ignored him.

Just then, the door opened again, revealing to be Kagyu, "Is this Mr. Sora's class?"

"He's in room 108," Everyone spoke at the same time.

"Thanks," Kagyu waved, closing the door.

"Man, how long is this gonna happen for?" Celeria groaned, irritated.

"Why are you mad, you're younger than the freshman!" Turles chuckled, but his laugh got quickly cut off by his girlfriend's glare.

Just then, the bell rung, causing all of the kids to exit the classroom in a hurry.

"Wait! You guys forgot to get your parent permission- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" King Kai screamed as he was tackled and ran over by Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Frieza, and Cell.

\- History -

"Dad!" Goku grinned as he was the first person to walk in the classroom, along with Raditz.

"Hey you two," Bardock smiled and waved over his sons, while typing in his computer.

"What are you doing?" Raditz asked as the brothers moved over to his computer.

"I'm writing a rubric about what we're doing for this semester. We are going to do a election based on modern history," Bardock explained.

"That sounds awesome!" Goku grinned, "Who will be the canidates?"

"Hmm..." Bardock thought, "We'll vote for our canidates. There will be four, then two will be eliminated, and then one will be chosen between the final two,"

By that time, everyone else entered the class and sat down. Bardock stood up and cleared his throat, "Since it's the first day, you guys can do anything- appropriate- that you like,"

"YEEAAAH!" Everyone cheered as they got out their phones and started conversing.

\- P.E -

"Hey...where's Master Roshi at?" Krillin muttered, looking around.

The class was currently at the gym, sitting on the bleachers, awaiting their teacher.

After about ten minutes, Cooler finally couldn't take it anymore, "I GIVE UP! I'm taking the basketballs out, if anyone wants to join me, come on!"

Cooler got up, and walked to the equipment room, bringing out balls, jump ropes, and hula hoops.

"...Count me in!" Nappa grinned, getting up and following Cooler.

"Wait for me!"

"Hold up!"

"I got next game!"

As the kids played, they had no idea that Roshi was knocked out right in front of the library, from his latest attempt at hitting on Supreme Kai of Time.

\- Chemistry -

Dr. Gero cackled insanely as he mixed many different elements together, creating big reactions, "You see kids, mixing elements can be fun, but it also can be a great asset to the finest weapons of the Earth!"

"Uhhh...Gero, are you sure about mixing elements with no gloves nor goggles?" 17 asked warily.

"QUIET CHILD, Let the master handle it!" Gero tsked, grabbing a lit match and a bottle of gas.

"W-What are you doing?! That's gas and a lit match!" Bulma exclaimed, pointing at the items in Gero's hands.

"I know..." Gero snickered evilly as he poured gas all over the classroom.

"Guys, I suggest we leave...NOW!" Cell yelled, using Instant Transmission to get away.

"Why's he so scared? It's just gas," Goku questioned.

"Yeah, he's a wimp!" Vegeta snickered.

"Goku...take us away from here..." Bulma warned.

"But Bulma-"

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi threatened, holding her frying pan.

"Jeez, okay!" Goku placed two fingers on his forehead, and everyone grabbed on to him.

The next thing they knew, they were in front of their next class, King Piccolo's math class.

"Tch...nothing happened! You were worried for nothing!" Vegeta scoffed, laughing at Bulma.

"Yeah, Bulma, you can be paranoid sometimes," Krillin chuckled.

"..." Bulma glared at everyone, who was lightly laughing in slight relief.

"Hey, check out this sign," Tarble pointed out.

All of the students looked confused as a note was left on the door, 'Class will start tomorrow, make sure you bring your graphing calculator'

\- Lunch -

"-Wait! No lunch?!" Goku, Vegeta, Raditz, Turles, Tarble, and Celeria screamed, right outside of the cafeteria. Mrs. Buttstinger was blocking the way.

"It's the first day of school, of course you brats aren't getting lunch!" Mrs. Blutzinger snapped, "Now go to your next class!"

\- Band -

The Saiyans grumbled as they entered the Band Room, clearly in a bad mood.

"Why the heck would they cancel lunch?!" Goku groaned as his stomach rumbled.

"I dunno, but I'm getting revenge on her..." Vegeta scoffed, sitting in his seat.

After everyone entered the classroom, King Cold cleared this throat, "Okay class, today we're going to assign instruments to everyone,"

"REALLY?!" Everyone shouted in excitement.

"Yup, now here are our instruments: flute, clarinet, saxophone, trumpet, french horn, trombone, baritone, tuba and percussion. Choose your pick,"

At the end, Bulma and Cell chose the flute, Piccolo chose the piccolo, Vegeta choose the bass drum, Goku chose the triangle, 18 and 17 chose the saxophone, Krillin and Tarble chose the trumpet, Chi-Chi and Gure chose the clarinet, Tien and Chiaoutzu chose the xylophone, Nappa and Raditz chose french horn, Majin Buu chose the tuba, and Tights and Jaco chose the chimes, Hercule chose the symbols, and Frieza and Cooler chose the baritone.

King Cold nodded, "Good, now I want you guys to play as good as you can, to test out the instrumen-"

Everyone played so loud, that the windows ended up shattering. King Cold will have to pay a 1000 zeni fee.

\- Study Hall -

"Everyone must write an essay about your summer, and it's due at the end of the hour!" Mrs. Blutzinger yelled.

"Man..." Everyone groaned, getting out their papers.

"I'm gonna write about driving school!" Goku chirped, eagerly writing on his paper.

"You mean the time you got arrested?" Piccolo smirked.

"Well, it wasn't the first time," Goku shrugged, then turned to Krillin, "What are you writing about?"

"I'm writing about how I went to Bulma's party, it was awesome," Krillin smiled.

"I know, the fireworks we're cool too...What are you gonna write about, Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"I'm writing about how Blutzinger denied you guys lunch," Piccolo snickered.

Everyone suddenly turned dead silent as the Saiyan's stomach growled painfully, "..."

"That's it, I'm pulling the fire alarm..." Vegeta growled, sneaking out of the classroom.

\- One minute later -

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

\- AP Anatomy -

"Oh wow..." Cell huffed as the alarm went off, along with flashing bright lights.

"Aww man!" The Juniors groaned as they started packing up their bags.

"Vegeta, you imbecile..." Bulma sighed, packing her worksheets up.

"Class is dismissed," Dr. Briefs sighed, as the Juniors, Cell, and Bulma evacuated the classroom.

\- Outside -

As everyone left the school, groaning in misery, Bulma walked out and met Vegeta, Goku, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo.

"You idiot!" Bulma yelled, tugging on Vegeta's ear, "This is like the 5th time!"

"Owww...Let go!" Vegeta growled.

"Not until you give me a good reason to why you cut off my AP class!" Bulma growled.

"Mrs. Buttstinger was being a pain!" Vegeta scoffed, "She didn't let us have lunch..."

"Hn...I'll let it pass this time," Bulma easily let Vegeta's ear go.

"Seemed like today went fast," Goku smiled, then frowned as his stomach growled.

"How about lunch?" Chi-Chi suggested, "I can whip us up something good at my house,"

"I guess that can be sufficient enough," Vegeta muttered.

Suddenly, a huge explosion was seen from the school, along with Dr. Gero's manical laughing, sending kids running out the school.

"AAAAHHHH! MY HAIR! MY HAIR!" Basaku screamed as he ran out the building.

"Calm down! I have a bucket of water!" Mr. Sora yelled nervously, running after him.

"Get your butt back here!" Forte demanded, stomping her foot.

"Dude, we're trying to help!" Beat called after him, chasing him down.

Bulma pointed at the huge fire that was presently there, "SEE?! That's what happens when you mix fire with gas!"

"Hmm...I don't get it," Goku scratched his head.

"Me neither," Vegeta shook his head, "I'm too hungry to think Bulma right now,"

"You...I...You!" Bulma gritted her teeth in outrage as the two Saiyans followed Chi-Chi.

Piccolo gave her a sympathy pat on the back, then went to follow the three.

"...I'll show them! I'll show them all!" Bulma hissed, plotting already.

Next Time: Meet Goku Black! Krillin's Detention!

A/N: Well, I'm 16 now...I feel a bit older, but not too different overall. It's been a pretty good birthday for me. I wore my grandma's jewelry that she left behind for me, so I didn't feel too sad. I'd like to apologize again for prolonging this chapter for so long, last month threw me off completely. But, I'm back, and I have some information:

This story will be 14 chapters long. I was originally planning on making it longer, but this year threw me off, so I have to cut some chapters off for time's sake.

I will be planning on finishing Dragon Ball Heroes, Kindergarten 2, and Preschool during winter break. This story should be finished by May or June. Junior year will be kinda different from the other stories. I'll explain later.

One final thing: I will be adding Goku Black to the cast next chapter...and it will be amusing.

Also, instead of doing "Reviews with DragonBall787 and Piccolo", I will be doing shout outs to the users who review on the chapter before.

Shout outs: KarotNotGoku, Vegitoisbae, Gokuu the Carrot, queenvicky99, Alhaji Sulimani, dbzwannabe4218, pyromaniacs are awesome, and elianni

Thanks guys, your condolences and sympathy helped me a lot. You guys don't know how much that meant to me. I won't let you down and I will finish this entire series!

Thanks for reading, and if you enjoyed this story so far, make sure you favorite, follow, and review!


	4. The Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

 **AN: Hey everyone, I'm back *dodges booing and throwing of knives* the past six months have been insane...I've been depressed, unmotivated, stressed due to the piling of schoolwork. But slowly, things have been getting better for me. I passed Sophomore year with my 4.0 still intact, and I had an amazing year for track and field. And with that part of my life over with, I feel like I can get back to what I've been doing and loved to do for the past 4.5 years. I'm sorry, I delayed this for so long, but here it is: the final chapter of Sophomore Saga.**

Chapter 3: Meet Goku Black! Krillin's Detention!

It was September, and in 1st hour, everyone was settling in English class just as the bell rung.

"Okay class, today we have a new student!" Bardock announced, "Now, don't cause a huge commotion-"

"A NEW STUDENT?!" Everyone practically screamed in the classroom.

"Oh God..." Bardock smacked his forehead.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl..." Tien thought.

"What if it's a cute boy?" Celeria sighed, causing Turles to growl.

"What if it's a cute girl?!" Turles retorted, causing Celeria to glare at him.

"What if it's a total pervert?" Bulma grimaced at the thought of another Master Roshi in class.

"Then I'll kick his ass!" Vegeta stopped writing to crack his knuckles.

"What if he's super strong, I'd love to fight him!" Goku smiled widely.

"Goku please! It's gonna be a nice girl who loves to cook and talk about boys!" Chi-Chi shook her head in her seat.

"What if it's an alien?" Piccolo questioned, causing everyone to slowly turn towards him.

"...Why are you looking at me?! I was BORN here!" Piccolo shouted, offended.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mrs. Blitzinger walked in along with the new student. Everyone gasped at the new student's appearance.

"He- He's..." Krillin gasped in shock.

"Oh come on!" Turles growled, "People already get confused between Kakarot, Bardock, and I!"

"Oh...I gonna have fun kicking his ass..." Vegeta grinned evilly.

"Hey! Be nice!" Bulma slapped the back of his head, causing Vegeta to scoff angrily.

"SHUT UP!" Mrs. Blutzinger screamed, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"...Why is there another me?" Goku pointed out, casuing everyone to slap their foreheads.

"I...am Goku Black," The new student smirked evilly. He wore an all black gakuran uniform, a single gold and green potara earring on his left ear, and a strange ring on his right index finger.

"He's so handsome..." Chi-Chi giggled.

"Yeah, he looks totally hot!" Launch grinned.

"...He doesn't look too half bad..." 18 shrugged, glancing at Black Goku.

"He looks like a rebel!" Celeria smiled.

"...I don't see it," Bulma and Tights turned their heads.

"...Ehh?!" Tien, Goku, Krillin, and Turles blinked, wide eyed.

Mrs. Blutzinger coughed, "Since he will be in your class, you better get used to it, cause more students mean more money!"

Krillin raised his hand, "Uhhh, Blutzinger, behind you-"

"Shut up, you insufferable boy!" Mrs. Blutzinger turned around, but tripped over a string of rope connected to Krillin's desk and Bardock's desk.

When Blutzinger fell, it caused a tear to appear on her pants, revealing her underwear, shocking everyone in the class.

"...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Everyone cracked up laughing.

"Buttstinger, what type of panties are those?!" Cell laughed.

"Yeah, they look stupid! Who wears yellow panties?!" Jaco laughed.

"You!" Blutzinger growled, turning towards Krillin.

"Huh?!" Krillin stuttered.

"You caused this! Detention with me for the semester!" Mrs. Bluzinger punished.

"But I didn't do anything!" Krillin tried to defend himself.

"Too late! The rope was tied to your desk! I'll see you at 3!" Mrs. Blutzinger yelled, storming out.

A few moments later, Frieza revealed himself in the class closet, laughing evilly, "HAH! It was me the whole time!"

"That's enough," Goku Black sighed as he stood up from his seat.

"Hm? What are you talking about, buddy?" Goku cocked his head, and started laughing, "This happens all the time, Buttstinger'll get over it,"

"That's not it, fool," Black Goku's aura suddenly became very menacing. So menacing, that Goku's immediately dropped his happy expression.

"Black? Is something...wrong?" Goku frowned.

Black started chuckling evilly while shaking his head, "You still don't understand, do you?!"

Vegeta's eyes widened as he noticed a dangerous amount of ki on Black's hand, and shouted, "KAKAROT, MOVE-"

Goku's eyes widened as his abdomen was immediately penetrated by Black's hand. Blood started to leak through his shirt, and Goku coughed up blood.

"GOKU!" All the classmates screamed as Black yanked his arm back out, dropping Goku's bloody body on the floor.

Chi-Chi immediately fainted, being caught by Krillin. Piccolo, Bulma, Cell, and Frieza were frozen in shock.

"He- He needs a senzu bean!" Turles yelled.

"It's too late..." Piccolo whispered, feeling no ki from Goku's body.

"K-Kakarot...my son... **YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS**!" Bardock screamed as he turned into his Super Saiyan form and charged at Goku Black

"Heh, you mortals are so foolish with your emotions!" Black yelled as he created a Black Power Ball and launched it towards Bardock.

Bardock couldn't dodge in time as the blast hit him full force, leaving no signs of his body behind.

"DAD!" Raditz screamed in agony as he charged towards Black Goku.

Turles screamed after him, "Raditz! We can revive them with the Dragon Ba-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Raditz yelled as he threw a hard punch at Goku Black.

"What a weakling," Black scoffed as he dodged Raditz's punch and chopped his neck, immediately killing him.

"That's it! You can't just walk in here and start murdering people! That's my job!" Frieza screamed as he transformed into Golden Frieza, and charged towards Black, and hit him with a fierce punch to the wall, causing dust and concrete to fall on him.

"Finally...a decent challenge," Black grinned evilly as he got up from the sediments and powered up even more.

Frieza's eyes widened as Black's hair stood up in a similar fashion of a Super Saiyan, except it was colored pink instead of yellow.

"Hmm...why so scared?" Goku Black chuckled as he stabbed Frieza with the same move that killed Goku.

"F*ck...you..." Frieza choked out, before closing his eyes as his life escaped him.

"Damn! He's- He's getting stronger! Vegeta! Cell!" Piccolo yelled over to his classmates, who looked over at him and nodded.

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan Blue and screamed, "SEE YOU IN HELL! FINAL...FLASH!"

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" Cell yelled as he blasted his attack.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo screamed as he launched his respective attack.

All three attacks fused together, and blasted into Goku Black, which blasted the entire classroom in half and left heavy amounts of dust and particles.

"Did...we get him?" Piccolo questioned, breathing heavily.

"...No," Vegeta gritted his teeth in frustration.

The dust cleared away to reveal Goku Black, who was completely undamaged, "You mortals are such fools...letting me into your school...trusting me...and letting me witness your horrible crimes! I will destroy the Earth and rid the universe for justice of the gods!"

"G-Gods..." Vegeta questioned, before his eyes widened at the attack Goku Black was charging up for.

"Everyone! Take cover!" Piccolo screamed behind him, as the humans and Z Fighters quickly ducked onto the ground.

"Fools...that won't be enough to protect you!" Black grinned as he charged up a Black colored version of the Kamehameha, and released it onto the Z Fighters.

Vegeta's mind instantly went to Bulma as he turned around and saw her standing completely frozen in shock behind him.

" **BULMA**!" Vegeta screamed as he ran and tackled Bulma to the ground, feeling the burning sensation of the blast on his back, before blacking out completely.

 **The End** (Of Sophomore Saga)

 **Next Time: Dragon Ball Z in High School: Junior Year (Chapter 1: One Year Later! The Earth's Apocalypse)**

 **AN: Sorry this last chapter is so short, I want to get everything set up for Junior Saga, which is coming out in August (I swear it won't be as short as this saga). I didn't know exactly how to continue Sophomore Saga, so I decided to rewrite the story to set up for Junior Saga. Don't worry, it'll still be a Humor/Romance fic, it's just that Goku Black is such a dark character. He'll have to be a real threat for the next saga.**

 **I'll try to finish up Dragon Ball Heroes, Preschool, and Kindergarten 2 quickly, so expect the return of those pretty soon this summer. I promised you guys and entire completed series, and I won't let you guys down! Thanks for all of your support, and be sure to follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
